witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kendal Fort
Kendal Fort is the Fairy of Emotions. Personality Profile Kendal is a sweet and gentle kid and is alway in the mood for a hug or two. Sometimes, he might get a little moodie but he is always there for someone no matter what. He is one of the tuba players in the band and shares a special kind of relationship with Gage. He shares a special bond with Gage, Ben, and Lee. He is always known to give people hugs if they need cheering up. Appearances See also: ''Kendal's Wardrobe He is a Caucasian male with brown hair and blue eyes. He is also shown to be very strong seen as he can pick someone up when he hugs them. Civilian Kendal's season 1 civilian outfit is a orange t-shirt, white shorts, and brown sandals. 871.JPG|Kendal's Civilian Outfit Winx Kendal's Winx outfit is an orange sparkly sleeveless t-shirt with a pink necklace around his neck, orange sparkly shorts, and orange knee-high boots. He has forest green three pointed wings. Charmix Kendal's Charmix outfit is similar to Bloom's, a magenta and silver heart pin and a fuzzy hot magenta heart waistbag. Enchantix Kendal's Enchantix outfit is an tangerine tank top with melon trim and tangerine shorts with a melon trim and a peach belt, pink, above-the-elbow translucent gloves with ruby colored jewels, rainbow colored wings with orange outllining that is bejewelled with heart shaped and colored decorations. He also sheds his orange colored boots and dons orange barefoot sandals with pink heart. Powers and Abilities ''See also: Kendal's spells Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate another being or object with a crystal or a map. Active Powers *Empathy: The ability to feel and understand other people's feelings, emotions, and desires as if they were one's own. **Empathic Telepathy: The ability to hear the thoughts of others. A mixture of Telepathy and Empathy. **Patho-Ergokinesis: The ability to convert emotion into raw energy. *Elasticity: The ability to stretch, deform, expand, and contract one's body into any form imaginable. *Flight: The ability to fly in midair. Only has access to this power when transformed. *Fairy Dust: Enchantix fairies can use fairy dust to miniaturize, break dark spells, absorb attacks, heal, remove dark spells, and cast of enhance spells. Abilities *Singing *Music **Tuba *Acting Curiousities #'Birthday: '''August 14 #'Astrological Sign/Zodiac Sign:' Mermaid/Leo #'Favorite Food:' ? #'Favorite Color:' Orange #'Favorite Hobbies:' Music #'Favorite Pet:' ? #'Bonded Pixie:' ? #'Ideal Girlfriend:' ? #'Best Friend:' Josh Cassidy #'Favorite Movies:' ? #'Loves:' ? #'Hates:' ? #'Favorite Music:' ? #'Favorite Shoes:' Tennis Shoes and Sandals #'Favorite Subject:' ? #'Favorite Spell:''' Cupid's Arrow Transformation Sequences Charmix First, Kendal appears and makes his heart visible via a sphere of protons, which explodes in a flash of light. He, later, reappears with hearts forming his outfit. Then, a heart-shaped comet strikes his back to form his wings. Finally, he flies into his finishing pose. Battlix First, Kendal appears with hearts covering his body, he backs away from the camera as the hearts explodes into his Charmix outfit. He keeps his eyes shut as the camera zooms in on him and he shouts and his pin appears, he turns and a heart appears and grows into his wings, he twirls again and his waistbag materializes. After another flash of light, Kendal strikes his final pose. Enchantix First, Kendal’s silhouette appears in a giant heart with numerous other hearts flying around him. The giant heart exploded, revealing Kendal with the smaller hearts around his entire torso and upper legs as new hearts appear. Next, the extra hearts form on his arm, turning into his elbow length gloves. The hearts on his torso, then, started to glow and turn into his tank top with his fairy dust vial appearing around his neck. Then, the hearts on his upper legs became his shorts and the other few hearts attached to his bare feet and become his flip flops. Later, a big orange heart slips in two and the pair attach themselves to his back and explodes to reveal his wings. Finally, he flew towards the center and he strikes his finishing pose. Category:Characters